


A Discussion in the Kitchen

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: F/M, I need you now sex, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Kurt needs to talk with Diane but she's got something more important on her mind





	A Discussion in the Kitchen

Diane had been out of town for a trial for three weeks and by now, she’d really come to miss her husband. It wasn’t just the companionship or the comfort of being with someone whom she loved dearly, but small things like his cooking or the way his kisses felt against her lips, her body, the way his body molded into hers when they slept or just how talented he was at giving her nightly orgasms. 

They’d never been what one would call insatiable but once they finally got back together, moved back in with one another, they couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of each other, like they were making up for lost time. And neither complained.

So, the last six miles of stoplights and traffic and people as she sat in the back of the cab were torturous. Kurt had offered to pick her up from the airport but she knew his job at the FBI hadn’t afforded flexibility as to when he could come and go. And this way, when she got home, he would have had enough time to get some dinner started. 

Diane checked her phone off and on for the entirety of the cab ride, of course she had to land just before rush hour started, and was able to get a little work taken care of. Since she’d been in the air all day, a nice backlog of emails awaited her.

Finally, after the longest 85 minutes of her life, the cab driver pulled up to their house. She didn’t even give him enough time to get out and get her luggage for her to take up to the house. Diane tipped him and damn near ran towards the door. The cabbie laughed at her eagerness and went on his way.

“Kurt?”

“In here.”

She shut the door behind her, peeled off her coat and left it in a heap on the floor next to her luggage. Diane kicked off her heels and sprinted to the kitchen, where she found him stirring something on the stove.

“Hi!” She bounded over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he turned to embrace her.

“God it’s good to see you.”

“I’ve missed you,” she replied between kisses.

“I missed you too.”

Diane pushed against him and backed him against the kitchen counter, her fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

Kurt chuckled. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I’m hoping it’s about to be you.”

He laughed aloud. “Can’t wait til after dinner?”

“No.”

“But we need to talk.”

“Uh uh,” she negated, focusing on untucking his shirt and beginning to work on his belt and jeans. “Talking comes after I do.”

Diane kissed him again.

He hissed when her cold hand grasped his soft cock. 

“Sorry.” She stroked and massaged him as his pants hit the floor.

“Diane.”

“What’d I say?” She cut off his kissing and grinned as she felt him finally start to react to her. Turns out her absence had been hard on him too. Sure they’d had phone sex but there was really nothing quite like the electric orgasms they gave one another. They craved each other like they were a drug so this time apart had been torture for both of them.

Kurt’s hands roamed her body, quickly finding the zipper on the back of her dress before tugging it to the floor, leaving it next to his jeans and shorts.

“Hold on.” He stopped her and switched positions with her, Diane’s ass now to the counter.

He reached down and picked her up before depositing her on the counter. Kurt stepped between her thighs to kiss her once more. His hand slid into her panties and quickly found her clit.

Diane groaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips. 

Kurt leaned forward and buried his face in her neck, stroking her faster. “You’re wet.”

“I need you.” 

His cock twitched. God he’d missed her!

Her fingers ran through his hair as she relished the feeling of his hot breath on her skin. “Fuck me,” she whispered, barely able to verbalize what she wanted.

Kurt groaned into her neck, biting and licking as he took in her scent.

Diane reached down, grasping for his cock as she pushed her hips forward. “Please?” Her breath caught in her throat as she rasped out this simple yet powerful question.

He pulled his hand from inside her panties to push them aside before taking over from her, pushing himself into her, slowly. However he could only get himself half way in before he couldn’t stand it any longer. Kurt slammed the remaining part of his cock deep within her, which only served to pull a deep, grateful moan from both of them.

She propped her legs on the back of his thighs as she pushed back into him just as hard and fast as he gave it.

Diane knew it wouldn’t be long before he pushed her over the edge and as delicious as this was, she couldn’t wait. They could make love before bed. She needed this intense primal fucking right now. And he did too.

“You feel so good.”

“You too,” he grunted into her hair.

Kurt fucked her hard, his fingers tried to dig into the granite countertop as his orgasm neared.

“Oh shit. Kurt?” She panted, struggling to form cogent thoughts.

Diane flexed her PC muscles once which only served to spark her intense climax. “Yes!” She screamed. Her fingers dug into his back as Kurt let go within her, mere moments after.

She pushed herself back into him as their bodies experienced that long awaited release.

“Fuck!” He growled into her neck before resting his forehead on her shoulder. 

“Kurt,” she sighed.

“Hmm?” He panted against her silky flesh, only moving to place several loving kisses along her shoulder.

Diane relaxed her legs as Kurt slowly slipped out of her.

“You said you needed to talk about something?”

“What?”

She couldn’t help the silly grin that came across her face.

Kurt looked up at her, still somewhat confused.

“When I walked in?”

“Oh. I need to fix the water heater so you won’t be able to shower tonight. I’m sorry.”

Diane let out a loud belt of laughter. “Aren’t you glad we waited to talk about that? Mine was more important.”

He grinned back, kissing her. “Yes it was.”

“Aren’t you glad I went first?”

“What kind of gentleman would I be if you didn’t come first?”


End file.
